Gracias a ello…
by yukki00
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, un inmigrante que no tenía nada. En su búsqueda de trabajo las cosas no salen bien y termina dentro del auto de un desconocido. ¿Qué es lo que sucederá ahora? NaruSasu A.U.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 — El hotel**

Se encontraba dentro de aquel hotel, había conseguido, por fin, un trabajo. No era el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero serviría para tener algo de dinero. Y su amiga le había dicho que la paga era buena. Llevaba más de tres meses en la ciudad y no había conseguido nada, y su amiga le había dicho que ella se lo conseguía, pero le explicó que es lo que hacía y que si él lo hacía bien tendría muy buenas recompensas. Aunque sonara muy bien eso, estaba muy nervioso, el tiempo que llevaba ahí, había sido por llegar de ilegal, migración lo buscaba. No tenía adonde ir, no podía conseguir trabajo y ni siquiera podía pagar algo de comer.

Estaba demasiado estrazado, nunca se había imaginado hacer eso, pero… ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Solo tenía que ser acompañante de un par de hombres. No le disgustaba eso, de hecho él era homosexual y como había demasiados bisexuales u homosexuales, o hasta en su defecto mujeres, que pedían esa clase de servicios. Podía salir bien librado de eso, y sino, podía ir y entregarse él mismo a migración.

—Sasuke —el aludido volteo hacia donde lo llamaban.

Por fin llegaba su amiga. Era una chica de cabello rosado —el primer día se le había hecho muy extraño, pero al parecer era natural— tenía la piel blanca, no tanto como el pero aun así era blanca, ojos color jade y buen cuerpo, casi no tenía pecho, pero aun así era muy bella.

—Pero mira nada mas como estas, te dije que te vinieras más guapo, pero bueno no se pueden quejar, te vez muy bien.

Sin dejarle decir nada lo arrastro hasta el lobby y esperaron a que el ascensor abriera sus puertas. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y cuando por fin se abrieron las puertas, ingresaron en el rápidamente. No repararon en mirar a las demás personas hasta que…

—¿Por qué no se fijan por donde van? —les dijo un rubio mientras levantaba su celular. Al parecer ocasionaron que se le cayera.

Sasuke, le dio una mirada rápida al chico que tenía, prácticamente, en frente. Era alto, rubio con ojos azules, de piel acanelada. Y parecía ser de buena familia. Le vinieron muchos pensamientos a la cabeza, cómo: ¿Cómo sería enamorase de una persona así?, no, seguramente ese chico debería ser muy popular en ambos sexos. Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y él salió de sus pensamientos.

—¡Ahh, pero que idiota, nos dice a nosotros que nos fijemos y él va por ahí hablando por teléfono, que desconsiderado! —se quejó la pelirrosa.

—Ya Sakura, no es para tanto. Además sí podíamos habernos fijado —le reprendió.

—Sí, está bien, pero bueno, eso no importa, ahora a lo que venimos. Mira —comenzó a explicarle—, nosotros solo lo acompañaremos, pero si él quiere pagar la cuota completa entonces, te vas a tener que aguantar y, pues… Dejaras de ser virgen —le decía con una sonrisa, él solo pudo sentir como se moría de los nervios. No tenía más de veinte años y aún era virgen, eso no le era un problema, pero perderla con un desconocido, eso era otra cosa. Ahh, tenía que hacer todo eso por no ser deportado y llevar la basura de vida que llevaba.

—Está bien… —Dijo desanimado.

—Vamos, no te pongas así, espero que nos libremos de hacerlo esta noche, pero si no es así… Tendrás una buena paga. Por los vírgenes pagan mucho más, y no te preocupes todo el dinero te lo puedes quedar tú, está bien —trato de darle ánimos, después de todo él necesitaba el dinero.

—Sí…

—Bueno, quita esa cara larga ya casi llegamos a nuestro destino.

—Si… ¿Y a dónde nos dirigimos?

—Cierto, no te lo he dicho... Pues nos dirigimos a una de las suites, ahí nos espera nuestro cliente. Ah, por cierto, Sasuke, no vayas a abrir la boca por nada del mundo hasta que yo te lo permita.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Pues, últimamente han estado agarrando a inmigrantes e incluso a nosotros se nos ha acusado de prostitución, por ellos. No quiero que nos topemos con un policía y te deporten, eso sería tu fin.

—Tienes razón, está bien…hablare hasta que me lo digas.

—Bien, bueno ya hemos llegado.

Llegaron hasta el decimonoveno piso —en donde comenzaban las suites—, descendieron del elevador y comenzaron a recorrer el pasillo. Era muy elegante, a Sasuke le parecía que las cosas brillaban —su vida no había sido buena y por ello no conocía de lujos—. Llegaron hasta la habitación y Sakura se disponía a abrir la puerta.

La habitación era muy grande —no por nada estaban en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad—, casi podría considerarse resort, pero no lo era. La habitación contaba con dos pisos, el primer piso o planta baja tenia lo que es la cocina con los utensilios y productos necesarios, para el cliente. También tenía una pequeña sala y un mini-bar. En el último piso o planta alta tenia lo que es la habitación ajustada a las necesidades del cliente. La habitación contaba con dos baños, el principal, el cual se ubicada en la planta alta y el otro más sencillo en la palta baja cerca de la entrada, pero aun así, algo escondido.

—¿Estas segura de que esta esla habitación? —Le pregunto el azabache.

—Claro, crees que me equivocaría, además el me dio el numero —unos momentos más y la puerta por fin se abrió—. Lo vez, te dije que era esta. Ahora entra y no hagas ni digas nada que yo no te diga, entendido —más que una pregunta era una orden.

—Sí, está bien —le dijo mientras entraba detrás de ella.

—Mira qué lindo lugar, aunque pensé que con todo el dinero que tiene, esto sería más lujoso —decía la pelirrosa mientras miraba alrededor.

—Pues a mí me parece que está bien —dijo sin mucho interés—. Voy al baño, no me tardo.

—Ahh, está bien, pero no te vayas a tardar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, sí, está bien.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el baño. La pelirrosa mientras tanto se quedó cerca de la pequeña sala. Empezaba a creer que a lo mejor el cliente se había arrepentido, pero para su sorpresa apareció frente a ella. Era un hombre ya bastante mayor, tal vez tenía veinte años más que ella, pero… Ya qué, trabajo era trabajo. Así que sin más se acercó a él. El hombre era de cabello blanco sostenido a una coleta baja, era mucho más alto que ella, sus ojos eran negros y tenía pinta de pervertido.

—Vaya, pensé que te habías arrepentido —le hablo de forma melosa mientras se acercaba a él.

—Cómo podría arrepentirme, sobre todo con toda esta belleza —le dijo provocadoramente el hombre.

—Mmm, tienes razón, ¿cómo podrías? —Falsa modestia.

—Sí, bueno, qué no venias con otro acompañante —le pregunto con fingido interés.

—Sí, bueno, ya no tarda. Ahora hay que hablar de algo más importante… La cuota —sin decir más se puso seria—, mira son $500 dólares por cada uno y te acompañamos toda la tarde, pero si quieres pasar una velada más íntima son $1000 dólares por cada uno —termino de explicar la pelirrosa.

—Mmm, suena tentadora la velada. Ten tu dinero —le dijo mientras le ofrecía un fajo de billetes.

—Alto, alto... —Le dijo—. Primero necesito tu permiso de conducir—pidió seriamente la pelirrosa.

—¿Qué?... ¿Y para qué lo quieres? —le dijo curioso.

—Mmm, simples reglas —se encogió de hombros—, tengo que comprobar que no seas un maldito policía —respondió la pelirrosa.

—Ahh, pues no tengo licencia, siempre salgo con mi chofer. De hecho ahora mismo nos está esperando en la parte de abajo con la limusina —le explicó el peliblanco.

—Mmm, está bien por esta vez confiare en ti —le dijo la pelirrosa mientras recibía el dinero. Se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda al peliblanco. Reviso la cantidad y lo guardo bajo una de los tirantes del vestido que portaba quedando guardado en su sostén.

—Qué bueno, que confíes.

Le dijo el peliblanco a sus espaldas, estuvo apuno de girase cuando sintió que su mano era apresada. Cuando intento volver a soltarse el peliblanco le puso una esposa, después la giro y se la coloco en la otra mano.

—¡Ahh! ¡Maldita sea, sabía que eras un puto policía! —le grito furiosa.

—Sí, sí, bueno. Pero no soy un puto policía. Déjame presentarme. Jiraiya Namikaze, a tus órdenes —le dijo con burla, mientras otro hombre a sus espaldas se acercaba a ellos.

—¡Puedes meterte tus modales por donde quieras!

—Sí, sí, bueno. Pero tú no eres nuestro objetivo. Ahora dinos donde está metido tu amiguito.

Estuvo apunto de responderle algo, pero Sasuke se apareció diciendo un simple _«¿Qué pasa?»__**,**_y fue cuando la pelirrosa le grito que saliera corriendo. Sin pensárselo dos veces salió corriendo de la habitación. Corría apresurado, sabía que lo estaban siguiendo. Escucho claramente como el hombre que sostenía a Sakura le gritaba al otro que lo persiguiera.

Corrió rápidamente por el pasillo, pensó en utilizar el elevador, pero si lo utilizaba seguramente tendría que esperar a que llegara a su piso y no tenía tiempo, así que decidió utilizar la escalera. Para su mala suerte el tipo que lo perseguí no le había perdido el rastro e iba detrás de él. Sin más visualizo a un grupo de personas en las escalera y corriendo se acero a ellas, choco con algunas y ocasiono que unos cuantos se cayera. Gracia a su agilidad salió bien librado, pero su perseguidor no. Aun así, no dejo de correr, llego hasta el estacionamiento. Se acercó hacia un grupo de autos y comenzó a checarlos. Alguno de ellos tenía que estar abierto. Y no se equivocó, ahí estaba frente a él su única oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar, entro en la parte trasera del auto. Y se escondió debajo de los asientos.

Espero hasta que no se escuchara ningún ruido. Estaba un poco más relajado, pero se inquietó al recibir una llamada, estaba a punto de contestar, pero escucho ruido, así que colgó. Se tranquilizó al no escucha nada de ruido otra vez, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la puerta del lado del conductor se abrió. Se encogió más en donde estaba y no se fijó en quién había subido. Sintió que el auto era encendido y comenzaba a ponerse en marcha.

*o*o*o*

Estaba demasiado nervioso, no sabía adonde iban. El trayecto ya había durado más de media hora y aun no se detenían. Pasaron unos minutos más y por fin el auto se detuvo. Sintió que el auto se movía, seguramente el conductor se había bajado. Espero unos momentos más y ya no escucho nada de ruido, pero escucho que una puerta era abierta. Seguramente apenas iba a entra a su casa o adonde fuera que estuvieran. Se comenzaba a estresar, para su mala suerte, nuevamente, su bendito celular comenzó a sonar. Lo colgó rápidamente, esperaba que no lo hayan escuchado o que le restaran importancia.

Dejo de escuchar ruido, descendió del auto y se encontraba dentro de una cochera. ¡Perfecto!, ahora no podría salir. Tendría que espera hasta que la abriera. Pero como haría para qué eso pasara. Tenía mucho sueño se sentó en un pequeña escalera y comenzó quedarse dormido, ya pensaría que hacer cuando despertara.

*o*o*o*

Mientras tanto en el hotel estaba Sakura rodeada por los dos policías. Sostenía su celular en sus manos.

—No me contesta, es la segunda vez que le marco. Seguramente se le descargo o lo pago —decía Sakura, con tono resignado.

—Pues no sé cómo le hagas, pero no podemos dejar que ese chico se no escape —decía el peliblanco.

—¿Por qué es tan importante? —pregunto curiosa.

—Eso a ti no te interesa —respondió en tono hastiado—. Ahora vuelve a marcar y más te vale que esta vez si te conteste.

—Sí, sí, está bien.

Tomo nuevamente el celular y marco un número, lo coloco cerca de su oreja —con algo de dificultad por las esposas—, y espero a que le contestara. Contestaron del otro lado y dio un _«Bueno»,_ y antes de que dijera algo más Jiraiya le tomo la mano y rápidamente le dijo que le dijera que ya no había peligro y que otra vez fuera al hotel.

—Bueno —decía el azabache.

—Sasuke, ¿en dónde estás? —fue lo primero que le pregunto.

—No lo sé, me subí en un auto y no se adonde fui a parar.

—Está bien, solo te marco para decirte que no vuelvas la policía está detrás de ti y seguramente te agarran si vienes —le dijo rápidamente antes de que le peliblanco le quitara el teléfono.

—¡¿Qué acaso eres estúpida?! ¡Te estoy diciendo que le dijeras que volverá! ¡Esto te va a salir caro!

—Sí, sí, lo que digas —y comenzó a reírse cínicamente.

*o*o*o*

Se había despertado ya que había sentido que su teléfono estaba sonado nuevamente, lo reviso y se fijó que era Sakura, otra vez, no quería que se enojara así que contesto. Para su muy mala suerte, le había dicho que se escondiera, la policía seguramente lo deportaría. No quería pensar en ello más tiempo, así que simplemente se volvió a quedar dormido.

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 — El chico rubio**

Se había despertado más temprano de lo normal. Ayer, su madre, lo había mandado al condenado hotel en donde se encontraba su abuelo. ¿Qué no podía ir ella y decirle que su padre le hablaba? ¿O por lo menos hacerle una llamada? No, tenían que mandarlo a él. Al menos había aprovechado a pasar a la librería que quedaba cerca del hotel a comprar algunos libros que le hacían falta.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a realizar los pequeños deberes que le hacían falta, pero recordó que había dejado su maleta dentro del auto y también sus libros. Se dirigió hacia la cochera, sin prestar demasiada atención a su alrededor y se acercó al auto, tomó sus cosas y se dió media vuelta, quedando impresionado y algo desconcertado. Ahí estaba un chico de cabellos negros con toques azulados, de piel blanca como la leche, pero… ¿Qué es lo que hacía recostado en la pequeña escalerilla de la cochera? Se mantuvo quieto, tenía la tentación de acercarse al chico, pero de repente esté se despertó y al parecer estaba asustado de verlo.

—Yo… yo, lo siento no era mi intención estar aquí adentro, enserio, per-perdón —dijo rápidamente una vez que se despertó.

—Oye, tranquilo. Todavía no te reclamo ni digo nada —le dijo un poco divertido por la actitud del chico —. Mira ya que se ve que quieres dar explicaciones, por qué no comienzas a decirme, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —Sasuke, estaba a punto de responderle, pero un sonido dentro de la casa llamo su atención.

—Tranquilo, debe de ser mi madre. Seguramente va de salida… —la dijo tranquilamente, pero después recordó algo—. ¡Rayos seguramente se llevara el auto!, lo mejor será que entremos.

—Pero, qué pasa si me ve, no quiero causarte problemas —decía asustado el azabache.

—Tienes razón, lo mejor será que vayas a la cocina —le decía mientras entraban en la casa y le señalaba por donde quedaba la cocina.

Se dirigió hacia el comedor y espero a que su madre bajara, estaba algo nervioso, tenía que mantenerse tranquilo, si no quería que su madre lo descubriera. Intento calmarse, pero su madre bajo más rápido de lo que se esperó.

—¡Ah!, Naruto, ¿ya estas despierto? —Pregunto curiosa una mujer de larga cabellera roja, con ojos azules un poco opacos, piel blanca y aspecto refinado.

—Si madre, hoy tengo que ir a la universidad más temprano ya que alguien me interrumpió ayer —le dijo con falso reproche.

—Sí, sí, está bien, yo tuve la culpa, pero necesitaba que le dijeras eso a tu abuelo. Últimamente no ha recibido llamadas.

—Sí, me pidió que lo disculparas, pero es que tiene mucho trabajo.

—Sí, ser policía no es fácil. Me alegra que tú padre no escogiera eso.

—Sí, pero mira se la pasa viajando a cada rato.

—Tienes razón, bueno me tengo que ir a la empresa, espero llegar a la hora de la comida, si no te preparas algo, y no, no quiero que sea ramen —le dijo rápidamente al ver la cara que ponía su hijo, pero la deshizo con su último comentario.

—Si madre, está bien —le dijo con fingida tristeza.

—Bueno, te deje el desayuno hecho, así que comes antes de irte, entendido.

—Sí.

—De acuerdo, adiós Naru.

—Adiós madre.

Su madre salió del comedor dejándolo solo, espero unos momentos hasta escuchar que la puerta de la cochera se cerraba y se dirigió a la cocina. Ahí estaba el chico azabache.

—Ahh, al parecer ya se ha ido, ¿por qué no vamos al comedor? Se ve que tienes hambre—le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, saliendo de la cocina.

—¿Eh?, si gracias, la verdad es que no he probado bocado desde el día de ayer por la tarde —le respondió mientras salía detrás de él.

—Bueno, aquí hay comida, pero vamos siéntate —sin que le dijera algo más se sentó y comenzó a servirse lo que había en la mesa—. Vaya parece que si tenías hambre, y bueno ahora si dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Sasuke —le dijo sin dejar de comer, lo que le causo gracia a Naruto.

—Sasuke, solo Sasuke —vio al otro asentir—. Mmm… está bien solo Sasuke, yo soy Namikaze Naruto —le dijo mientras le dedicaba un sonrisa radiante, lo cual le causo un sonrojo.

—Sí, bueno gracias, Naruto, pero por qué me estas ayudando… No tengo dinero y tampoco forma de pagártelo —le dijo el azabache mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Bueno por eso no te preocupes, ya encontraremos una forma de que me pagues —le volvió a sonreír.

—¡No me acostare contigo! —Le dijo rápidamente el azabache.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —Vio que el otro se tensaba así que mejor se corrigió—. No quise decir eso, a lo que me refería era a otra cosa, pero bueno, ahora será mejor que termines de desayunar.

—Gracias.

—No tienes que darlas, ahora desayuna y después te das un baño, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero, eso no será abusar demasiado de tu confianza.

—Sí, bueno eso no importa —río un poco, por el comentario del chico—. Bueno, mientras acabas iré a buscar algo de ropa que te quede. Eres algo pequeño… Creo que tengo algo que podrá quedarte.

Sin decir nada más salió del comedor y subió por las escaleras. Sasuke, estaba un poco inquieto, sabía que tenía que ser agradecido con ese rubio, pero algo le decía que no tenía que estar en esa casa, pero al mismo tiempo le decía que podía confiar en él. Termino de desayunar y espero a que Naruto bajara, no paso mucho tiempo cuando lo hizo. Le dirigió unas cuantas palabras más, para que subiera las escaleras y se dirigiera hacia la ducha.

Se despojó de sus ropas y comenzó abañarse, se sentía relajado. Tenía bastante que no tomaba una ducha tan relajante. El vivir en la calle, después de todo, tenía sus desventajas.

Tenía varios años viviendo de aquella forma, a sus veinte años ya no recordaba cómo era vivir bajo un techo. Su hermano, antes de morir en un trágico accidente, le dijo que jamás volviera y que nunca preguntara por quién era. Siempre quiso saber el porqué de aquellas palabras, pero cuando por fin se enteró de su significado, prefirió no haberlo hecho.

Cuando su hermano por fin se decidió a contarle el porqué de sus palabras, su vida cambio. Lo primero que le dijo fue que sus padres habían sido asesinados por Orochimaru, aquel hombre era su padrino, y primo de su padre, y al parecer estaba interesado en la fortuna de la familia, pero al no ser la cabeza principal, tenía que deshacerse de aquellos que consideraba estorbos, por consiguiente, ellos. Sus padres no la habían librado, así que solo huyeron ellos dos. Ya que no era buena idea acercarse a esa serpiente. Itachi decidió que lo mejor era buscar en donde quedarse, para su mala suerte, no sabían en dónde estaban, ya que ese era plan de Orochimaru, deshacerse de ellos donde nadie los conociera. Así que en un lugar donde nadie los conocía y además nadie quería hacerse cargo de unos niños y así comenzaron a vivir en la calle.

Itachi había conseguido un trabajo en el que podía conseguir dinero, a su corta edad no podían ofrecerle algo, pero un hombre peli plateado llamado Kakashi, le había dicho que le ayudaría. El hombre le había dicho que lo único que tenía que hacer, por ahora, eran simples favores. Así pasaron unos años la vida les estaba dando buena cara, Itachi por fin había podido compra un pequeño departamento en un zona pobre, pero tenían lo necesario, Sasuke había podido asistir a clases. Pero cuando se sentía protegidos, la desgracia había tocado nuevamente a su puerta. A Sasuke le había llegado la noticia que su hermano había muerto en un accidente, al parecer Kakashi, le había pedio que llevara un pequeño cargamento al centro de la ciudad, pero al parecer el cargamento jamás llego y su hermano ya nunca volvería. Se sentía destrozado y solo, ahora sí estaba completamente solo. Y como si eso fuera poco, al parecer el accidente habíallegado a oídos de quien menos se esperaría… Orochimaru se había enterado y por fin tenia fijo en dónde se escondían. Para la serpiente que quería quedase con todo, tenía que deshacerse de aquellos que podía quitárselo, y ya solo faltaba uno.

Sasuke no pensándoselo dos veces salió de aquella casa y vago por bastante tiempo hasta que conoció a un grupo de persona que al parecer se dirigían al _otro lado_ o la frontera, estaba decidido, ahí jamás lo encontrarían y, como había escuchado de varia personas, conseguiría una mejor vida.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando se giró y vio la puerta abrirse, de ella entraba aquel rubio, se tensó un poco y se sonrojo, trato de tranquilizarse y parecer tranquilo, después de todo tenía lo mismo ¿no?

—Yo lo siento —dijo el rubio sin dejar de verlo—. _"Vaya, está mejor de lo que pensé"._ —Se dijo para sí mismo—. Esto, yo lo siento, solo te traje una toalla —estaba algo nervioso. Sasuke extendió la mano para recibirlo y una vez que estuvieron en las manos de este, salió con el corazón demasiado agitado.

Sasuke estaba todavía muy nervioso, había tratado de parecer lo más calmado y al parecer lo había logrado, soltó un largo suspiro y se apresuró a bañar, no quería que al rubio se le ocurriera otra cosa y lo viera como dios lo trajo el mundo. Del otro lado de la puerta, el rubio, no estaba en mejores condiciones que el azabache, estaba demasiado avergonzado, practicante se lo había comido con la mirada, pero no pudo evitarlo. Desde un principio aquel chico había llamado su atención, estaba loco si creía que no lo recordaba, ¡por Dios, ¿quién podría olvidar a un chico así?! Daba gracias a Dios que se lo volviera a encontrar. Pero eso no era lo importante, en esos momentos. Lo importante era calmarse y no parecer un pervertido y tirársele encima. Lo mejor sería que se fuera a su habitación se calmara un poco y esperara a que Sasuke saliera. Sí, eso sería lo mejor.

Cuando Sasuke salió, Naruto lo estaba esperando con la ropa que le prestaría, se la entregó y le indico en donde podría cambiarse. Después de unos momentos, Sasuke, salió vestido con un pantalón y una camisa. Al mirarlo, Naruto, tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tirársele encima, al parecer el destino le estaba jugando una mala broma poniéndole tentaciones justo enfrente.

—Naruto, no has visto la mochila que traía con migo —le pregunto el azabache.

—Sí, la deje en mi habitación —le respondió.

—Necesito mi celular —le dijo rápidamente.

—Claro, vamos.

Le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su habitación. Una vez adentro le extendió sus cosas. El moreno comenzó a buscar y saco su celular.

—Aquí está—dijo una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos, marco un número y espero a que le contestaran.

*o*o*o*

En otra parte de la ciudad un pelirrosa iba saliendo de la jefatura de policía. Tenía el semblante preocupado y el ceño un poco fruncido, esperaba que é le marcara. Tenía algo importante que decirle. Los estúpidos policías no quisieron decirle nada, solo le dijeron que en su país era buscado. ¿Y ahora qué haría?, no sabía en donde se había metido. Además no se había podido comunicar con él, para el colmo no tenía crédito ni para un maldito mensaje de texto. Lo mejor sería esperar a que le marcara, si es que lo hacía.

Estaba a punto de ir a buscar un teléfono público cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Sin perder el tiempo checo quién le marcaba y agradeció a todas las deidades y contesto.

—Sasuke, que bueno que me marques. Me tenía muy preocupada —le soltó rápidamente la pelirrosa una vez que contesto.

—Sí, bueno lo siento, pero… ¿Cómo estas que fue lo que te dijeron o que te hicieron los policías?

—Pues nada, solo me dieron una multa y me ficharon. Ahh, mira Sasuke me voy del país —espero que el otro contestara algo, pero no fue así. Así que continuo hablando—. Aquí ya me ficharon, ya nadie me dará trabajo. Lo mejor será que me vaya, pero antes dime, ¿en dónde estás?

—Pues, recuerdas el chico rubio del que te quejaste al subir al elevador.

—Sí, el que tiene que ver.

—Pues, él es el dueño del auto al que me subí y pues ahora estoy en su casa.

—… ¿Enserio, y estas bien ahí? No te ha hecho nada malo, ¿verdad?

—No, tranquila, él es muy amable.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, pero ya sabes Sasuke, ahora estas por tu cuenta. Cuídate mucho

—Sí, está bien Sakura.

—¡Ah!, y otra cosa, desecha ese teléfono ya tiene registrado tu número y en cualquier momento podrían rastrearlo.

—De acuerdo, entonces, adiós Sakura.

—Sí, pero tranquilo, tal vez algún día nos volvamos a ver.

—Sí, adiós.

Colgó, la plática había sido muy fluida a pesar de todo, ahora solo tenía que esperar los boletos de avión y saldría del país. Lo mejor sería buscar un nuevo lugar en donde estar y desearle suerte a Sasuke.

*o*o*o*

Él sabía que en cualquier momento tendrían que separar sus caminos, pero aun así eso le entristecía. Había perdido a toda su familia y ahora perdía también a quién lo había cuidado, desde hace poco tiempo, como un hermano. Todo era por su culpa, si hubiera estudiado o luchado como debería no hubiera arrastrado a Sakura entre sus patas. Se sentó en la cama de Naruto, y pensó que lo mejor sería que también se fuera de esa casa. No quería meter en problemas a Naruto.

Naruto, lo miraba desde una distancia prudente, había visto el cambio de su semblante, de uno feliz a otro preocupado. Ne le gustaba verlo así, a pesar de saber que el chico era serio, se veía mejor con una sonrisa en sus labios. Se acercó a él y se sentó con en la cama a su lado.

—¿Está todo bien? —era una pregunta estúpida ya que por el semblante del otro se podría deducir, pero aun así quería ayudarlo.

—No, no está bien.

—¿Por qué?

—Mi amiga, Sakura, tiene que salir del país por mi culpa —le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque es la verdad, si no hubiera aparecido en su vida, ella no tendría estos problemas.

—Cómo lo sabes, no porque la hayas conocido quiera decir que esto fuera diferente. Tal vez la hubieran atrapado por otra cosa, tú no sabes.

—Aun así, esto fue por mi culpa, porque así pasó. No puedo cambiar lo que es.

—Vamos no estés triste —tomo el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos y se fue acercando lentamente a él, pero el sonido de la puerta hizo que ambos se separan bruscamente—. Yo… Creo que alguien está llamando, lo mejor será que vea quién es. No salgas de la habitación. ¿Está bien?

—Sí.

Y sin más Naruto salió de la habitación. Bajó por las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

—Pero mira nada más a quién me encontré —decía un peliblanco entrando en la casa.

—Abuelo…

**Continuara…**


End file.
